Cosplay Prank
by CorycianAngel1944
Summary: For Rivetra Week Days 5&6. Petra is secretly Manila's Cosplay Princess and Levi is a fan. Levi also has a crush on Petra, but he won't admit it. So, Erwin & Hanji creates a plan B, will it succeed in cosplay?


**For Rivetra Week Days 5&amp;6- Undercover &amp; Modern. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Undercover &amp; Modern

Cosplay Prank

Erwin and Hanji have known that Levi has been in love with Petra Ral, one of their classmates, and CrimsonTree, the famous "Cosplay Princess" in Manila. The only thing he's not aware of, in which they knew, is that Petra and CrimsonTree are one and the same. They've been waiting for him to confess for years, no matter how many times they try to convince him and to put them together, he's still adamant about it.

"Come on, Levi. We've been hearing you declare your never-ending fandom for CrimsonTree for like, every single time! I WANT TO HEAR YOU SHOUT YOUR HEART ON PET-!" He punches her face and she falls down. "Owww…Levi, why did you have to do that?!" She gets up and dusted off her uniform, "Come on, I know you want her," she snickers.

"Tch. Shut up, shitty glasses, I'm not." She sees his almost-transparent blush creeping out of his cheeks.

Erwin reaches out to her and drags her out from the hallway to the rooftop. At the rooftop, he sighs and said to her, "Again?"

She cries on his shoulder, "Aww…I really want to witness that possible glorifying moment when they finally confess! He always like saying he loves CrimsonTree, even though she is Petra in her cosplay. She didn't even tell him about it. Argh! They never even try, they're so cute together and they love each other very much! I just HATE THIS TENSION!"

He smiles to her and said, "We've been doing Plan A for a long time. You said it yourself, right? When Plan A never works…"

"Aha! Hehe! There's always a Plan B! You're a genius!" She jumps up and down, feeling extremely hyper, and runs out, dragging Erwin out with far more brutal strength than he has. "The Best of Anime convention is coming up, right?! Let's do this!"

* * *

**Best of Anime convention at SMX. Sat, 2:15 pm**

The convention happening upstairs inside SMX are full of booths, cosplayers, and anime/manga fans from different places. On one side is a stage where all performances and competitions will take commence, and among it is the anticipated cosplay competition with CrimsonTree as the host. Among the spectators are Levi, Erwin, and Hanji, who are hoping to see Manila's Cosplay Princess on stage.

"CrimsonTree! CrimsonTree!" The chanting did not stop when CrimsonTree (Petra) arrives on the stage as One Piece's Princess Nefertari Vivi.

"Hello everyone! This is your host, Manila's Cosplay Princess, CrimsonTree!" Screams of excitement and joy flooded out the entire venue. "ARE YOU READY TO SEE THIS YEAR'S BEST COSPLAY?!"

While the presentation of the cosplay contestants is ongoing, Petra goes off the stage in secret and wanders around the venue. She came upon the cosplay wedding booth, where a junior from her school, Jean, is the Comedic Fake Priest who's now marrying Mikasa (Levi-heichou's sister who's dressed up as Philia from SAO video games) off with Eren (their classmate who's dressed as Alibaba from Magi) in reverse gender roles.

"All right Mikasa! Repeat after me! I, Mikasa…" his cheeks are obviously flustering, since he has a crush on her. "I, Mikasa…" she's holding up a ring near to Eren's finger and keeps stuttering when she repeats Jean's words, "w-with m-my beautifu-ful long f-fingers, I-I will slip this ring…into your giant…" She got enraged with Jean and punches him in the face.

"E-hehehe…sorry, Mikasa, let's just go with Eren."

"This is ridiculous!" Eren is blushing mad with embarrassment. On everyone's perspective though, he literally looks like a beautiful blushing bride.

"I, Eren! Will put this fucking ring! Into! Your slippery fingers!" He is about to put the ring he's holding into Mikasa's finger when Jean hits him on his head repeatedly.

"NEXT!" he declared. They step aside with Mikasa glaring daggers at Jean, and then Hanji appears in the scene, dragging a displeased Levi with her. She waved at him, "Yo, Jean! Can we bring CrimsonTree up here and tie the knot with this guy?"

"OOOOHHHHHH!" Some people pushed Petra, who's been watching the events that unfold, and now she's going to get involved in one.

She blushes when she saw Levi, dressed as Juli's human form in Brothers Conflict. She also manages to notice Hanji dressed as Edward Elric and Erwin dressed as Itsuki Koizumi, among the spectators. "Ha-Hanji? Erwin? What are you doing with Levi?"

Levi looks up to her and his cheeks are getting pinkish, "Y-You know me?" Her mouth was left agape as people are pushing them to the "altar". Levi became the groom due to his fashionable suit while Petra became the bride and a veil was placed on her head.

"Waah! Gather up everyone, we have a special couple over here! We have Levi, a senior from my school, and Manila's Cosplay Princess, CrimsonTree!"

A crowd of people from the stage have heard his voice, and they added with the others who are witnessing the event.

Jean stands on the altar and he holds up a thick book, which is obviously not a Bible. He clears his throat, "We are all gathered here today in this special event, to witness this romantic moment- that the people who've known them…have long been waiting for!"

"Whaaat?" They are facing each other for a few seconds before facing him. Heat rose up from their cheeks as they took small glances at each other.

"Well let's just skip most of those and go to the 'I dos'!" Jean has held up a microphone and directed it at Levi.

"Tch, fine." He starts to speak on the microphone. "I, Levi Ackerman…I have been a huge fan of yours and I really love your cosplays. Okay? That's it. Here you go CrimsonTree." He gives the microphone to her while maintaining to keep his monotonous tone in check.

"U-ummm…" She starts to speak on the microphone. "Uh-I…I…Petra Ral!" The redness in her cheeks became so obvious for everyone to see. Levi stood still, he's stunned by the fact that his real crush and celebrity crush are one. Does Erwin and Hanji know about it? He looks at them, Erwin with his calming grin and Hanji jumping out of delight &amp; bleeding out of her nose until she faints at Erwin's arms.

"You knew?" He's struck with shock, and he doesn't know whether he should be happy or not. He grabs the microphone and kisses Petra on the tip of her nose.

"I, Levi Ackerman, with this ring, I devote myself to be with you." He puts his ring on the finger of an even more stunned Petra.

"What?! You're asking me to marry you?"

"What?" He shook his head calmly, "No, I just wanted to go out with you. Save the marriage for later."

She puts the ring she's holding into his ring finger and kisses him on the lips in a flash. She takes the microphone and smiles, "I, Petra Ral aka CrimsonTree, will say YESS!" She embraces him tightly and leaves the convention with Levi holding her hand, forgetting that she's supposed to host the competition.

* * *

**A/N- I was busy and I couldn't think much for ideas for Modern, so the story is like that. The Best of Anime is a real convention and I attended the 2013 one. I once saw a cosplay wedding there and it's really funny, that's why I thought of this story.**


End file.
